Married into the Navy
by srp2017
Summary: From Christine Slattery's point of view. Will go through the series in her perspective.
1. Chapter 1

I generally always do everything from Mike's point of view, or at least with him as the main character, but I am changing that up with this. It will be from Christine's point of view, will go throughout the series, from her perspective, but with a happier ending.

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 1

Christine smiled at the notes and cards her kids had written and made up for Mike. She packed them into his rucksack, along with the candy and gum he preferred. Their marriage was taking its dying breath, but they both adored their kids and Christine had lovingly ironed his uniforms, did his laundry, packed the bag and encouraged the kids to write the notes, so that Mike could spend the last moments at home with them.

They had been in marriage counseling for over two years and had separated formally three months before. He had moved into the BOQ, but on his 'weekends,' stayed in the basement to be near the kids. They both did their best to co-parent their three kids, but it wasn't easy. Kaitlyn was angry at both her parents for not fighting harder for their family, and Hannah and Lucas were just confused. It probably didn't help that since they separated, they had simply stopped fighting. It had become a resignation.

Christine heard the kids and Mike come in the front room, so she walked out of the laundry room to greet them. Judging by the chocolate on Lucas's face, Mike had taken them for ice cream and then she noticed the ice cream sundae in Hannah's hand.

"Mom, Daddy got you a hot fudge sundae! See?" Hannah pointed out.

"The kids wanted you to have it since you stayed home. I tried to tell them you were dieting but…well, you see." Mike said nervously.

"Its alright. A treat will be nice." Christine said. She was on a low-carb diet, trying to lose an extra twenty pounds since she would be rejoining the dating world in a few months.

"See, I told you!" Hannah told her older sister. The sibling rivalry between the two was strong and had gotten worse since Mike and Christine's separation.

"Girls, enough. I don't need the two of you sniping at each other the last twenty-four hours that I'm home." Mike intervened before Christine could. He took the ice cream out of Hannah's hand before she dropped it and gave it to Christine.

"Not like you're staying here tonight. You are probably going to your girlfriends!" Kaitlyn yelled before running into her room. Mike just rubbed his face in frustration. Both Mike and Christine had told her their separation and eventual divorce was not due to an affair on either part, but Kaitlyn refused to believe it and Mike got the brunt of her anger.

"You know there's no girlfriend, right?" Mike asked, for about the hundredth time. Christine had gestured for Hannah and Lucas to leave them before answering.

"I do. I know its not your weekend now, but if you want to stay the night; its fine. I will even fix you a home-cooked meal." Christine offered. The kids had complained about Mike's cooking when they visited him.

"That is an offer I won't pass up. Course, Little Miss won't be happy." Mike said, referring to their oldest daughter. It was a nickname he had given her while Christine was still pregnant with Kaitlyn and it had stuck.

"She'll survive. While you're here though, would you care to clear out the gutters? I know you'll be gone until November and I don't want them to get stooped up. I don't want to hire someone to do it." Christine admitted. She had recently returned to the workforce and was struggling with maintaining the house without Mike's income. Of course, he paid child support, but it wasn't the same. And Christine had only gotten a job as a receptionist at a doctor's office. It was not paying well.

"Yes. Hey, speaking of money; my pay will be deposited into my account, and your name is still on the account due to not having anyone else. If I gave you a book of checks, could you make sure the truck payment and child support payment get made? That's pretty well the only expenses I have, so if you need help, don't hesitate." Mike said. Christine was savoring the taste of her ice cream and nodded.

"Sure. Have you gotten your will updated?" Christine asked.

"No. This deployment came on so suddenly that I couldn't get into the attorney. I will just have to trust you to use the money to care for the kids. I would have probably set you up as an executor anyhow, so its not so much of a change." Mike remarked.

"The thing is, Mike; I don't mind, but if either of us get involved with someone, they might not like me being your power of attorney and such?" Christine pointed out.

"I don't look to get involved with anyone anytime soon." Mike said.

"Yeah, me either; but I figured I should at least voice it. Anything else?" Christine asked as she tossed the ice cream container away.

"I changed the oil in your van yesterday. Here's the checkbook; and I may run to the BOQ and get a few things, bring you the box of checks. I'll do the gutters before I go." Mike said, while handing her his checkbook.

"Thanks. And Mike, don't stress too much about the kids, especially Kaitlyn. She's twelve and angry at the world. You are just the focus. It'll shift." Christine said. She rubbed Mike's arm and gave him a sympathetic look. She hated how Kaitlyn treated her father and hoped Hannah and Lucas didn't pick it up. She did all she could to keep the peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 2

Departures were always hard on the kids. Even Kaitlyn shed a few tears when Mike left. Of course, she was still angry and defensive towards Mike, and refused to hug him. Christine could tell that tore Mike to pieces and she felt badly for him. She stepped out on the porch as he waited on Russ to pick him up. He'd given her the keys to his truck, his checkbook and some cash.

"I know you said you wouldn't be able to call or email, but as soon as you can; could you? For the kids." Christine asked.

"Absolutely. They tell us we will be home before Thanksgiving. Just a cold-weather weapons test in the Arctic. No worry where this is concerned." Mike said.

"It's a deployment so we will be worried. I am sorry for Kaitlyn. If you don't care, I might call our marriage therapist and see about finding her someone to talk to." Christine mentioned.

"I think that's a good idea, but I don't foresee Kaitlyn giving in. I have a feeling this will set the course of our relationship. Too late now." Mike said as he maneuvered the rucksack around.

"Too late for what?" Christine asked.

"I think us divorcing is going to permanently damage my relationship with Kaitlyn and we have done everything we can do to save it. I don't know what else could be done." Mike said. Christine noticed the sadness in his voice. Mike hadn't really wanted a divorce, still thinking they had something. They just couldn't stay in therapy forever.

"Mike; I will hold off on filing until you get back, maybe even wait until after Christmas. We both agreed this was the only answer left. We've done the counseling, we've taken time away, we've done everything I know to do to save this. I don't want this to be contentious." Christine said.

"I don't either. I just want to…I guess, still be friends once its all said and done. I think that is best for the kids and for us." Mike said.

"Consider it done. Mike, I will always love you as the father of my children. You gave me three very precious people. I want you and Kaitlyn to have a good relationship and so I will do everything in my power to make that happen." Christine told him.

"I know and I will always love you, as the mother of my kids. It's a mutual feeling. I just seen Russ' vehicle, but promise me; you will take care of our babies and yourself?" Mike begged. It was the same line he used before every deployment and Christine was thrilled to be included.

"Of course." Christine said. Russ had pulled into the driveway and Christine leaned up and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek.

"Please, hold off on the divorce, and take care of yourself and the kids." Mike said before walking away. Christine watched him get in the car and drive away before walking back inside. The kids were all in the living room, not really talking, just staring into space.

"Kaitlyn, can you help me in the kitchen, please?" Christine asked. Kaitlyn groaned in response but got up and followed Christine into the kitchen.

"Let me guess, your mad because I wouldn't give Dad a hug." Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn; your dad will be gone from four to six months. He is the only father you will ever have. He has fought our divorce with everything he has and is still fighting. He didn't want this, and we have agreed that we will remain friends after, because we don't want you kids to have parents that are constantly bickering. We both love you, and that won't change no matter what you say or do; but please try to be a bit more pleasant when your dad does come home. And I will be holding your feet to the flame on this. Clear?" Christine asked.

"But, he…" Kaitlyn started but Christine held her hand up.

"No. He didn't cheat. He didn't beat on me, and he always treated me with respect and love. Our reasons for divorces are our own, but he isn't divorcing you kids. I have no doubt, once he gets back and the divorce goes through, he will still want to be every bit as involved. Stop acting like this, because it simply doesn't make you an attractive person. You can be as pretty as can be, but if you have a black heart, you are rotten at the core. Its like an apple. Pretty on the surface but rotten on the inside. I am not saying that you are, but if you don't stop this; you will become like that." Christine explained.

"Sure, whatever." Kaitlyn said as she stalked off into her room. Christine could only shrug her shoulders. The younger kids were occupied so Christine decided to call her mom. Her mom, Nancy always had the right answer. And thankfully, she picked up immediately.

_"Mike get off?" Nancy asked. _

_ "Hey, Mom; how are you? Yeah, he left a little while ago." Christine answered. Nancy had always adored Mike. _

_ "How are you and the kids? I know the day he leaves is always hard on you all." Nancy asked._

_ "Hannah and Lucas are pretty blue, and Kaitlyn is handling this with her normal attitude. She wouldn't give Mike a hug before he left." Christine said. _

_ "Well, when you were her age, you had the same attitude. You are paying for your raising. The bright side is, she will grow out of it. You did." Nancy said. _

_ "The thing is what damage will she do to her relationship with her father. I know with the divorce, I shouldn't care; but I could tell how badly Mike was hurt this morning and he had to leave." Christine commented._

_ "It will all work out. You know how I feel about the divorce. I still don't want it for you. Mike still loves you." Nancy argued._

_ "And I still love him as the father of my children. We have agreed to come out of this as friends and to co-parent the kids. I don't want to constantly bicker with him." Christine told her as she poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the island. _

_ "If you must get divorced, that is the only way to go. I just don't think divorce is the answer for you." Nancy said._

_ "Mom; we've done everything. Therapy, seen a priest, took date nights and even long weekends. What else is there to do?" Christine asked._

_ "Just keep fighting for your marriage. Honey, I was married to your father for almost forty years. He was a lot like Mike, and when he was in the service, I did feel like you and I were on the backburner. And we were, because what he was fighting was bigger than either of us. Yes, Mike is gone a lot, but when he is home; there isn't a more devoted and loving husband and father." Nancy continued._

_ "Then why is he willing for us to divorce?" Christine asked. _

_ "Because, sometimes, you have to let someone that you love go. If you are meant to be you will come back together in the oddest way. I think you and Mike are meant to spend your lives together. He doesn't want to make an enemy of you." Nancy said. _

_ "I suppose. He'll be back before Thanksgiving. Will you try to come out?" Christine asked. Nancy lived in Oregon and she and Christine rarely saw each other. Mike and Christine hadn't been able to afford to go out there, and Nancy lived on a fixed income._

_ "I am already saving my money. I may not be there for Thanksgiving though. May wait until closer until Christmas." Nancy answered. _

_ "That'll be nice. We can bake to our heart's content. Course, I will have to work." Christine commented. _

_ "How's work?" Nancy asked. _

_ "Its not great and I will have to find something full-time when Mike and I do divorce." Christine said._

_ "And what are the kids up to this summer with Mike gone?" Nancy asked._

_ "Lucas has a day camp that he will go to while I am at work. Hannah also has a summer school program that she is really excited about. Kaitlyn thinks I should leave her at home, but I don't agree. She will be staying with Darien Chandler." Christine explained._

_ "I agree. She's too young. No telling what trouble she would get into with no supervision." Nancy said. _

_ "Exactly. So, I'd better fix some lunch." Christine said._

_ "Alright; remember what I said. Use these months to evaluate rather you really want this divorce. I think Mike will give it another chance if you do. Just give it some soul-searching." Nancy said._

_ "I will. I love you, Mom." Christine answered._

_ "I love you too." Nancy said before hanging up. _

Christine prepared her kids their lunch and realized, she was already starting to miss Mike. Even with their separation, he was only a call away. He would help her with the kids and the pick-up and drop offs. She couldn't even vent on the phone to him. It would be a long few months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 3

Being a single parent with Mike in the same city was one thing. He helped her with the kids, sometimes had food delivered when he knew she had had a long day at work, and just being present. But with him being deployed, it was incredibly harder.

Kaitlyn refused to talk to the counselor Christine had found. Hannah had a summer cold and Lucas hated his day camp program. Christine had to call in sick one day, which didn't help her paycheck. She even had to write one of Mike's checks to cover some over-the-counter cold meds for Hannah. She could only hope he didn't mind. She would find a way to pay him back.

"Did you hear about this virus? It's a flu. In Africa and Asia now. They say people are dying from it." One of the nurses said as she held up a newspaper.

"No. I've not had much chance to read a paper. Its only in Africa and Asia, though?" Christine asked the nurse, Rayna.

"Yeah, so far. Are you worried about your ex?" Rayna asked.

"A little. They may have to stop for fuel or supplies." Christine said.

"He is your ex-husband." Rayna pointed out. She had been divorced three times and was on her fourth marriage.

"I haven't filed yet. We decided to wait until he came home. Better for the kids. And, I don't wish him harm. My kids need him." Christine replied.

"I wouldn't care if any of my exes died. Seriously, I think you are still hung up on him. I think you need a last hoorah." Rayna said.

"A last what?" Christine asked.

"Last hoorah. Sleep with him one last time, and for God sake, if you can still get pregnant, use protection. I made the mistake of not having anything and ended up knocked up. Prolonged the divorce." Rayna said when their boss, Doctor Sanders walked up and gave Rayna a look.

"I need blood drawn on the patient in Exam Room Two. Here's the order. She's on her lunch break so hurry." Dr. Sanders said. After Rayna walked away, the doctor turned to Christine. "My advice is, don't take Rayna's advice. If you and Mike are meant to be together, it will work out. Sleeping with him, just to have a cheap thrill will only cause pain, for both of you." Dr. Sanders said.

"True. I think he still hopes…I don't want to hurt him. Anyway, do you think there is anything to this virus?" Christine asked.

"Hard to say. Could take the course of Ebola or any other. Doctors a lot smarter than me have to figure it out. I just get to call the Jones and let them know, after years of trying and giving up, she is four-months along." Dr. Smith said.

"That far along? She didn't realize?" Christine asked.

"Nope. Thought she was going into menopause. And just judging by her weight gain, the levels and everything; I think it might be more than one!" Dr. Sanders said.

"That's great." Christine said with a huge grin.

"Its almost three and I just have charting. If you want to go on home, go ahead. I'll pay for the full day too." Dr. Sanders said. It was a small practice and when it got slow, Christine was generally sent home.

"Thanks. Hannah is still not feeling good and my neighbor has been watching her during the day. I need to pick Kaitlyn and Lucas up too." Christine told her as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"If you need to bring her, let me know. We can make it work." Dr. Sanders said.

"Thanks, Doc. Its just…Mike always helped with this stuff. I imagine he will once we divorce too, but I miss him not being here." Christine admitted.

"Is it that you miss him, or just his presence and help? That is something you must figure out." Dr. Sanders asked before Christine left.

Christine drove to the day camp to pick Lucas up and then to the Chandler's to pick Kaitlyn up. She was greeted with Kaitlyn's usual attitude and Lucas's explanation of his day at the camp. He was so like Mike. Not subtle. Outspoken and funny. Hearing him talk reminded Christine of how she missed Mike…or his presence. She wasn't sure which. She only knew, she had to figure it out before he came home and they filed for divorce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 4

In two weeks' time, the situation with the "Red Flu has escalated. Airports were being shut down, there were no international flights, but it was too late because the virus had hit American shores. Christine was scared and she really wished Mike was close. He would know what to do.

Mike had changed the oil in her van before he left. Instead of depositing her check, Christine cashed it so if things got bad, she had money. None of it was ideal. Shockingly, Lucas' camp was still on, but Hannah's school had dismissed. Fortunately, Dr. Sanders was called into the hospital, so Christine didn't work.

In hindsight, she should have never allowed Lucas to go to the day camp, but he had been so excited. They had an archaeological dig that they were pretending to find dinosaurs in, and Lucas was loving it. Darien Chandler had invited them to Jed Chandler's cabin in Virginia, but Christine didn't want to impose. She knew that Jed was a bit grumpy and the cabin was small. Mike had been there for a boy's weekend a year before and had complained about it.

Everything was going relatively well until she got a call from the day camp that Lucas and several other students were being rushed to the hospital with flu-like symptoms. Lucas had been alright when she dropped him off that morning. Her neighbor agreed to watch the girls, so Christine could go to the hospital.

As soon as she walked in, she knew it wasn't just the flu. There were people in HAZMAT suits, and she wasn't allowed out of the waiting area in the emergency room. Several other parents were gathering. Finally, Christine seen her boss; Dr. Sanders. She came out of the exam area and escorted Christine into the ambulance bay and set her on a bench.

"It's the Red Flu, isn't it?" Christine asked.

"It is. Christine, there is no easy way to say this, but Lucas has died. His heart gave out. It was very quick, and he didn't suffer. I know this hurts and I wish I could help. You need to get the girls and get outta Dodge. Drive to your mother's. Don't fly. Don't be around other people. Use pay at the pump. Just get out of here. And here?" Dr. Sanders said before handing Christine three one-hundred-dollar bills. Christine was just too heartbroken to articulate anything.

"He…died? What am I going to tell Mike and the girls? Mike will blame me. He loves Lucas so much." Christine said. She was breaking down.

"Christine, this is not the time to fall apart. Get away, get the girls away and then fall apart. Get to your mom's. I understand you are hurting but if you want you and your girls to survive, you have got to get away before they close the interstates. If you don't want to chance a cross-country trip, get to a safe zone. The thing is, if who you are married to is found out, you could be a target." Dr. Sanders said.

"But why?" Christine asked.

"Because the CDC is telling us that there is a scientist on board a Naval vessel. She is working on a cure for this. Knowing the circumstances behind Mike's sudden deployment, I have to wonder if she isn't with him. They don't want that released by the way." Dr. Sanders said.

"What about his…body? Can I see my baby?" Christine asked.

"He's already being cremated. Christine, its procedure. His body would still emit…contagions. I am sorry." Dr. Sanders told her.

"So, I have to go home, uproot my girls, and either find a safe zone or drive across the country, just praying Mike calls and my mom is still alive?" Christine said.

"Yep. I know it seems terribly harsh. I truly am sorry, but you have little choice. If I am right and Mike is with that scientist, the worst will come out in people and anyone related to a member of that crew will be in danger." Dr. Sanders explained.

"Still, it seems drastic." Christine said.

"Drastic but necessary. There is a safe zone, about forty miles from here. Deer Park. Do you know it?" Dr. Sanders asked.

"Mike and I took the kids there to camp just before we separated. Kind of a last chance to be a family." Christine confirmed.

"Go there if you won't go to your mom's. And I am truly sorry about Lucas. I did all I could, and in the end, he was not in pain." Dr. Sanders said.

"Thank you and thank you for the money. I don't know what its for but thank you." Christine said as they both stood up and she gave Dr. Sanders a hug.

"Just take care of yourself and the girls. Be strong. You can do this." Dr. Sanders said.

"I will. I just wish Mike was home. He always knows what to do." Christine remarked. She put the money in her purse and put it over his shoulder.

"He chose you as his wife for a reason. Just have some faith in yourself." Dr. Sanders said before walking back into the ER, leaving Christine alone.

**This was going to be a sad chapter, but it had to be written for this story! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 5

Christine had never been so sad. She hadn't been able to get ahold of her mom, so she decided to not chance driving across the country. They couldn't stay at the house, so they moved to the safe zone in Deer Park.

The girls were deeply saddened by their brother's death and Christine didn't really know how to help them. She didn't have time to even grieve for her baby boy. Every ounce of strength she had went into survival for her and her daughters.

The news that drifted into the safe zone was not good. The government was breaking down. The President and Vice-President had died, and the Speaker-of-the-House was now President. All Christine knew to do was worry about Mike. She wondered what had happened to him.

She threw herself into cooking all the meals for the safe zone, which was not an easy task. It kept her mind busy. Kaitlyn and Hannah helped and it allowed them to stay in one of the better tents. Christine wasn't sure what would happen once the winter came. It worried her, but maybe they would be in a better situation. Maybe, Mike would find them. He would be angry at Christine for not keeping Lucas alive but he would take care of the girls, and probably; by extension, Christine.

The safe-zone was ran by a former Marine, Charles Alexander. He was old, but knew how to survive in adverse conditions and was very protective of Christine and her daughters, especially once Christine told him about Mike. A full two months after they arrived at the safe zone, Charles rushed in with an odd look on his face.

"Do you have anywhere you can go besides here?" Charles asked.

"I couldn't get ahold of my mom, so no." Christine said.

"Okay. There are rumors that there might be people looking for the Nathan James. Supposedly, they know that they are trying to find the cure. Have you heard from Mike?" Charles asked.

"No. I keep my cellphone charged, but nothing." Christine answered.

"He'll call. Ask him what you should do, or where you should go. He'd know." Charles said.

"He has to call first. Do you want me and the girls to leave with these rumors?" Christine asked.

"No. I don't see the point. Until I hear something concrete, I'm not going to worry about it. I did get fifty pounds of oatmeal, and fifty pounds of beans." Charles said as he pointed at the bags two teenage boys had carried in.

"Alright. Could you send the girls in and we'll start supper?" Christine asked.

"Of course." Charles said before leaving her tent. Just as Christine stood up, her cellphone rang. On the ID, "Unknown Caller" was displayed. For a second, Christine was terrified, but she had to answer it.

_ "Mike; is it you?" Christine greeted the other caller. _

_ "It is. We just heard what has been happening. I've been so scared. Are you and the kids okay?" Mike's crisp voice asked. For a second, Christine thought about lying. Mike needed to concentrate on his mission. If he found out that a beloved son was dead, he would be destroyed. But, on the other hand, Christine couldn't lie._

_ "Mike, I'm sorry…so sorry. Lucas has died. He contracted the Red Flu at that stupid day camp. Dr. Sanders was with him. She said his heart gave out before the symptoms got too bad. Mike; I am so sorry." Christine said. She could hear Mike gulping away his emotions._

_ "The girls?" Mike asked._

_ "They are okay. I've got them with me in a safe-zone in Virginia. We took the kids there to camp before we separated. Remember it? The zone leader is hearing rumors that you all are being looked for and isn't sure if we are safe here. Where should we go? I've not heard from Mom, so chancing a cross-country drive may not be wise." Christine asked._

_ "No, don't chance it. Honestly, if you have to leave there; find an abandoned farm that you can hole up in. You know how to grow a garden and get by. Get a gun and get away from everything. You and the girls should go by your maiden name. Use that so I can find you. Stay low. Keep the girls low and keep them away from people. Us being where we are will paint a target on your back. This is bringing out the worst. And yes, I do remember that camp." Mike advised. It was sound advice._

_ "I wish I could find Mom." Christine admitted._

_ "I know. It would make me feel better. Christine, I can't stay on here to talk to the girls, but please tell them that I love them with all my heart. Stay strong. I'll look for you." Mike said. _

_ "I will. Mike; I am so sorry about Lucas. I know you may hate me now, but I love you so much. I'm so scared." Christine told him._

_ "I love you too. Just hang on. Don't trust someone you didn't know and trust before. We will work all this out and don't stress about me being mad because of Lucas. I am just glad you and the girls are alive." Mike said._

_ "You be careful. We can't lose you too." Christine answered._

_ "I will be. I have got to go, but do tell the girls that I love them and remember that I love you." Mike told her._

_ "I will and they love you too, as do I." Christine said. _

_ "Be careful." Mike said before hanging up. _

Christine could see the girls playing soccer outside, so she sat down on her cot and let a few tears fall. What would she do? Stay and take a chance, or leave and take a bigger chance. And what about her mom?


	6. Chapter 6

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 6

Christine chose to keep herself and the girls at the safe zone until she no longer had any other choice. Things were becoming so dire and people were so scared. It had helped talking to Mike, but there was so much not said.

Kaitlyn hated the safe zone, and just wanted to go home. Hannah, thankfully, was just accepting of everything. She missed her home, her brother and her dad, but she at least complied. One day, the safe zone leader, Charles Alexander came in with a large smile on his face.

"You have a visitor." Charles said.

"Who? Mike?" Christine said as she stood up.

"No. She's out with the girls." Charles said as he raised the flap to open the tent. Just outside the tent, her mom stood with the two girls.

"Mom? How did you find us?" Christine asked as she ran to her mom, Nancy.

"Oh, it was quite the adventure. I have somewhere safe for you and the girls. Safer than here." Nancy said as she gave Christine a hug.

"And you should go. Don't feel bad about the cooking. You and the girls need to be kept out of the elements and be protected." Charles told her.

"Honey, if you are found out, who you are married to, you will be a target and so will the girls." Nancy said.

"I know. I just didn't know where to go." Christine admitted.

"Are we going back home?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No. Its not safe. I have a place, but we need to move." Nancy said.

"Okay; we'll need to pack." Christine agreed before walking into the tent. They quickly began packing, but they would have to leave a lot. Christine opted to leave a photo album with Charles, instead taking the baby books for all three kids and her wedding album. She hated choosing but Charles would guard the items. There were only a few changes of clothes packed as well.

Christine and the girls hugged the friends they had made while living at the safe zone and packed into the tiny car that somehow Nancy had procured. Christine chose not to ask a lot of questions. She was sure it was a little less than legal.

They drove all night and only stopped to fuel up at abandoned gas stations. The girls were uncomfortable and starting to complain when Nancy pulled into to a beat-up farmhouse in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Christine asked as they got out of the car.

"Its in the middle of the Ozarks. Close to Arkansas. One of my friends from Bingo owns it. She's here too. The work will be hard, but we will manage." Nancy answered. She was an optimist, because the farmhouse was in terrible shape.

"Does it even have running water?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes and no. We will be using rainwater and water from a well. It's a bit rustic. We do have a generator, but we aren't using it a lot because we are being careful with the diesel. Girls, we will manage." Nancy said sternly.

"It's better than a tent, with winter coming. We will have shelter." Christine added. She was less than thrilled, but it was secluded, had ample food sources and was seemingly warm. It would work until Mike found them.

"Mom, how's Dad going to find us here?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out." Christine answered as they began unloading the car. Of course, Kaitlyn complained and argued the entire time, but they were quickly moved in and introduced to liked her. Even Kaitlyn seemed enthralled with her and Hannah was easy to please.

As they unpacked, Christine smiled down at Hannah, who was looking at Mike and Christine's wedding album. The little girl had always been fascinated by the pictures and always loved to see her dad dressed in a suit or his dress whites. Christine took a break and sat down next to her.

"You love this album, don't you?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, you look so pretty in it and Daddy looks so handsome. It was kind of like a fairy tale, wasn't it?" Hannah asked.

"It was back then. We had Kaitlyn about a year and a half after we got married, but I loved that time in our lives when it was him and me. Of course, we both love having you kids, too." Christine said.

"But, its not a fairy tale now?" Hannah asked.

"Not all stories end happily." Christine said.

"I think you and Daddy's fairy tale isn't over. Before he left, anytime he came home, your eyes sparkled a little more and Daddy still loves you. He told me so." Hannah said. It was amazing how perceptive the eight-year-old was.

"Well, sweetie; yes, your dad and I still love each other very much. We share you kids and that is a very intimate…personal connection." Christine tried explaining.

"No. When he is home, you look like this. And he looks the same. You didn't have us kids then and you looked all…lovey." Hannah said as she pointed at one of the pictures.

"We'll see. Right now, we need to finish unpacking and figure out how we can help Gram and Miss Marian, alright? We will work. No fat on this bone." Christine told the little girl before the stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 7-2 years later

Christine had actually adapted to being so secluded and the girls were healthy. They had also adjusted, and even Kaitlyn didn't complain much. Marian had left because she couldn't handle the seclusion, taking Nancy's car with her. They truly didn't have a way out, but they survived.

They did have a radio, so there was a connection to the outside world. Christine kept a lot of the bleaker news from the girls, but she knew the Nathan James crew had delivered a cure and there had been a government coup, that was ended by the crew. She also knew there was a famine going on, but it didn't affect them, because they had vegetables canned, and a freezer full of meat. The only thing Christine missed was dry goods, but she wasn't willing to stick her neck out to find them. At some point, the electrical company must have started working again, because the lights came on, and there was never a bill.

Nancy kept them all going, and she 'homeschooled' the girls, with material she had devised. She had retired as a schoolteacher and the girls responded well to her. It gave Christine free reign of the farm and she worked from sun-up to sundown. If Mike ever found them, he would find that she had changed completely and had kept their daughters alive. She just hoped he was still alive.

She hoped for a lot of things, but mostly that when Mike found them, he would give their marriage another chance. She'd given him every reason not to, but even when things were bad, they had something.

After a long day of chopping wood, mending fences and tending to their menagerie of animals, Christine walked in and took her boots off. The girls were already asleep, and Nancy was warming her dinner up.

"We were listening to the radio this morning. Apparently, the Nathan James crew saved the day again. They've found a cure for this famine and it has been delivered back to the US scientists." Nancy said.

"No telling if Mike is still on the crew." Christine remarked.

"And I quote, 'led by Captain Mike Slattery, who was severely injured procuring the seed.' They went on to say that Mike was alright and is due a promotion." Nancy replied.

"I didn't need to know that he was injured, and I hope the girls didn't hear that part?" Christine asked.

"They didn't and I never said a word about his injury, but I did tell them that I had heard something on the news that led me to believe he was alive. They are thrilled…or Hannah is. Kaitlyn is her normal self." Nancy explained.

"I just don't know what to do? Should I walk into town and try and call the Navy? I bet that crew has people coming out of the woodwork constantly. I have no way to prove who I am." Christine said. Her driver's license, social security card and military dependent ID had been lost long ago.

"Probably right, but you have to take a chance. Christine, we cannot stay here forever, and I think the day is quickly coming that Kaitlyn will leave. You and I both know it. Maybe you should control it." Nancy said.

"Kaitlyn has no great affection for her father. Its not like she would seek him out." Christine responded.

"No, but you can seek him out for her." Nancy said.

"Alright. I'll walk to town tomorrow. I'll leave at first light and will hopefully be home before midnight. Can you think of anything we need? Remember, we're saving money." Christine said. Occasionally a neighbor stopped by and brought sugar and flour by, before the famine.

"Just the normal. Sugar, flour, salt, coffee, tea, but if you can't get it, don't stress. We will manage." Nancy said optimistically.

"I really don't think this will amount to anything." Christine answered.

"Maybe, but the worst thing that can happen is a no. You know he is alive." Nancy retorted. Christine went back to eating her dinner in total silence.

The next morning, Christine began the five mile walk to town. She was shocked at how desolate things were. There were no cars around and when Christine reached the town library, she was shocked to see it open. They had internet, and Christine looked up a number for the Navy headquarters in St. Louis, then paid to use the phone. A rather prickly secretary answered.

_"Hello, my name is Christine Slattery, the wife of Captain Mike Slattery. I believe he might be looking for me and our daughters." Christine started. _

_ "Ma'am, we have these calls every day for different members of the crew. Do you have your marriage license? Any form of ID?" The secretary asked._

_ "No, but…" Christine started._

_ "Then you are wasting my time." The secretary said._

_ "But…are you even going to tell him? I'm in McGregor, Missouri…or a farm outside of McGregor. Do you have his address? Maybe, I can write him." Christine asked._

_ "Captain…or rather Admiral Slattery is far too busy for a liar. He has been tasked with rebuilding the Navy." The secretary answered. _

_ "So, there is no way I can reach him to let him know that his wife and daughters are alive? Mike would want to know." Christine asked, becoming frustrated._

_ "No, ma'am and you are wasting my time." The secretary answered._

_ "Just tell him that I called from the town library in McGregor, Missouri; please?" Christine begged._

_ "Goodbye." The secretary answered before hanging up._

"If you leave the number, I can keep trying and will hopefully get a different secretary." The librarian, Kathy, said after Christine explained.

"Its up to you, but I am not sure it will do a lot of good." Christine said as she handed the number to the other woman.

"Don't give up hope." Kathy said.

"Hope went out the window two years ago. Now, its just a pipe dream that we can be a family again. Thank you." Christine said before leaving.

She bought the things for Nancy, and a few small treats for the girls and began the long walk back to the farm. Christine knew one thing for sure, she was never going to try and find or reach Mike again. It wasn't fair to herself, Nancy or the girls. If he found them, it would be a miracle. Otherwise, it was just a pipe dream.

**The town of McGregor is fictionalized. Just a name I came up with so I wouldn't have to use an actual town!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 8-3 years later

As her mother predicted, it was becoming increasingly harder for them to keep Kaitlyn and Hannah at the farm. Hannah wanted to venture out and find her father, and Kaitlyn just wanted to get away from the farm and constant work. To add to Christine's stressors, Nancy had had some sort of stroke a year before. She could still get around and was tough as nails, but Christine lived in constant fear that she'd have another one.

Christine did venture into town a bit more often, to sell firewood, eggs, vegetables, meat; and whatever she could find. She had even began building furniture to sell. She also had a cellphone that had reception if she stood on her tiptoes.

Her mom listened to the radio almost constantly, and so they had heard about the attack in Mayport, and the ensuing war, and they knew Mike was involved. Part of Christine wanted to find a vehicle and head to Florida to find Mike, but she also knew, Mike was in the thick of the fight. He wouldn't be in Florida.

So, she worked. She built furniture and her neighbor helped her sell it. She tended the animals, grew a garden and helped her mom can the vegetables, tried to raise and keep her daughters close, and just kept going. She hadn't tried to call the Navy since that day three years before. She wouldn't be shocked if Mike had found a new girlfriend or even a wife. They had all but been divorced anyway.

She kept a low profile in the community. The librarian, sheriff, pastor and bank knew where to find her. If Mike came to McGregor, he would go to the sheriff. Most of her neighbors and the townspeople thought she was reclusive, and barely knew about Nancy, Hannah or Kaitlyn.

One day, she was building a dining room table for the bank owner when she heard a vehicle pull up. Figuring it was the bank owner's wife hassling her about when the table would be finished, she walked out to greet her, only to see an old and very dear friend get out of the vehicle. Immediately, her mind went to worst place. Mike was dead. That was the only explanation.

"Russ?" Christine asked as she came forward and gave Russ a stiff hug.

"Christine, you have no idea how good it is to see you. No idea." Russ said.

"Is Mike…?" Christine asked as her voice broke.

"No, no. Is there somewhere we can sit down? Admiral Slattery is alright, I promise." Russ told her as he guided her into her workshop.

"Here?" Christine said as she pulled two chairs out and they both sat down.

"First of all, it was quite the task to find you. You hid well. I was in St. Louis two days ago. One of the secretaries had been fired and she had a notebook in her desk. When her supervisor found your name, and McGregor, Missouri written down, they called me. Mike is still in the Gulf, dealing with the Nathan James wreckage and I was unable to get him on a secure line. I came here as quickly as possible, spoke with the Sheriff and got directions out here." Russ explained.

"I…really have no business asking, since we were still so close to divorce before he left, but has he…uh…" Christine started, but didn't know how to ask.

"No. He hasn't gotten involved with anyone. He always had hope that he would find you and the girls." Russ answered.

"We have a radio and kept track of you all, somewhat. He's been through a lot?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. He's been shot, stabbed, beaten, been a POW and most of all, just missed you all. He will be thrilled, and when he can get here, he will be. I just wanted to see for myself that you all were okay, to offer any help, and to assure you, you don't have much longer here, if you don't want to be here." Russ told her.

"For the time being, yes. I do need you to explain to the girls that their dad will be here. Kaitlyn has no great affection for him, and Hannah wants to find him. They will leave soon, if he doesn't show up." Christine asked.

"I can do that. He will want them to stay put. His relationship with Kaitlyn has troubled him a lot, but I will assure her that he has missed her a lot, and he loves her." Russ said as they stood up and began walking towards the house.

"She might not believe you." Christine warned.

"Maybe her defensive nature has more to do with missing her father, and less to do with being mad at him." Russ suggested.

"Probably. I do think it is a coping mechanism. I just pray she stays until he gets here and gives him a chance to sort things out with her." Christine said.

"I'll talk to her. I am pretty persuasive." Russ remarked as they reached Christine's front door. The girls were sitting at the dining room table with Nancy, and both girls looked at Russ like he was an alien.

"Girls, I hope you remember Russ Jeter? He serves with your father." Christine said.

"Where's Daddy?" Hannah asked, completely forgetting her manners. Thankfully, Russ didn't take offense.

"At the moment, in the Gulf of Mexico. He has missed you both so very much and he will be thrilled when I have the opportunity to tell him…" Russ started.

"Yeah, right." Kaitlyn said with a huff. She started to get out of her chair, when Nancy pulled her back down.

"Kaitlyn, I know you think you are all grown up, but don't think you are old enough or big enough for me not to put you over my knee and teach you who the boss is. You WILL give your father a chance to get here, and you WILL listen once he does. I promise, there is no man on this earth who loves you as much as he does." Nancy said strongly. Christine had to smile behind her hand. Despite her limitations since her stroke, she was still a force of nature. It was from her mother that Christine drew her strength.

"Oh, all right!" Kaitlyn responded with another huff and crossed her arms over her chest. Christine gestured at Russ to have a seat and went to get him a cup of lemonade.

"Kaitlyn, your grandmother is right. This past few years have been hellish for your father. He has lived in a perpetual nightmare. I know what it is to lose a child, and I could help him with Lucas' death, but the unknown that he has encountered with you and Hannah, it has chipped away at his heart and soul. He copes, he works, and he is a hero in every sense, but he had no one to go home to. He truly believes that he is going to die a lonely, old man. In some ways, I think he's had a bit of a death wish because of it." Russ explained.

"I hate that he's been that sad." Hannah spoke up. At almost fourteen, she was very tenderhearted and a little naïve.

"He's focused on his career, but he has missed you all, more than you could ever fathom." Russ told her as he squeezed her hand.

"The question is, will we be enough for him not to focus on his career? We weren't before." Kaitlyn argued. Most people would her verbiage and think she was serious, but Christine knew better. Yes, Kaitlyn was serious, but there was a crack in her façade, something only a mother would recognize.

"Kaitlyn, your father and I didn't separate because of his career. I knew when I married him that I would be sharing him with his community. First, he was a cop, then he joined the Navy. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make because I knew that serving was in your father's blood. He wouldn't be the man we all knew and loved if I made him choose us or his career. And as the time has gone by, I am seeing less reason for a divorce, but that is something him and I have to figure out. He will love you and Hannah regardless." Christine told Kaitlyn.

"But we never made that choice. We were always just expected to accept that our dad would be gone nine months out of the year. How do you think we felt when he wasn't there for recitals, plays, birthdays, and holidays?" Kaitlyn complained.

"I would think the sense of pride would overtake a sense of sacrifice. No, you didn't choose it, but I promise, there are kids, then and now that were in far worse situations. You are lucky to have the father you have, and besides, I think your father will be making some changes now that he'll have you and Hannah back. He is not going to want to miss anymore time with you." Nancy spoke up.

"I agree. I think he would give up his career to be with you and Hannah. And, I am saying this from experience, as hard as it was on you to have your dad miss those days, I promise; it was a lot harder on him." Russ told Kaitlyn. Christine could see Kaitlyn's defenses slowly being torn down, but she was stubborn. The walls would go back up.

"I just want to see him again. I don't expect him to give up his career, and I would never make him choose." Hannah said.

"I promise, as soon as I can get through to him, he will be figuring out a way here. This is what he has dreamed about for years." Russ told Hannah.

"I hope its soon." Hannah remarked. She desperately missed Mike and still had dreams of a fairy tale ending for her parents. She hadn't lost that little girl's dream.

"When I get back to St. Louis, I will begin trying to get ahold of him. We have to have a secure line, and I really should arrange for protection for you all. Unless, of course, you come to St. Louis." Russ explained.

"No. I can't. I honestly have to finish a dining room table, and don't have a way there once I finish it, and we do have the animals." Christine said. It actually bothered her that she couldn't just pack up and go. She wanted to see Mike and see if there was any chance of her marriage working out.

"If he has to swim back, he'll be here soon." Russ said as he stood up. It was time for him to leave, and for Christine, Nancy and the girls to wait. Hopefully, they wouldn't have too long to wait.

**I know I am jumping a lot in this story, but it makes no sense to draw it and have nothing to really write. This is loosely based on the timeline the show set and with some artistic license used. Thanks to all readers and those that review! I encourage every to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 9

It was two weeks. Two agonizingly long weeks. Christine was beginning to wonder if Mike wanted nothing to do with her, and that was why he hadn't come to the farm. It didn't make sense, because Mike would never abandon his girls. Finally, she worked up the courage to text Russ, hoping he would give her a clue. His text back was simply telling her to be patient.

Christine finished the dining room table and didn't take any new assignments, not knowing what Mike would want to do. He wasn't much for farm-life, so if he allowed it, she would follow him to wherever he wanted to go. She also began making plans for her cows, sheep, goats, chickens, dogs and cats. She just hoped Mike would show up, so she knew what her next step was.

The girls cleaned the house from top to bottom and helped with some fence repairs around the farm. They wanted the place to look good for their dad. Christine could only hope that he wouldn't be disappointed. Surely, Russ had told him about the thriving farm and Christine's furniture business? What was taking so long?

Finally, nearly three weeks after Russ' visit, an unfamiliar dual cab, Ford truck pulled into the driveway. It was a truck that Christine could only hope for someday and would certainly make her business easier. Hannah was helping Christine paint the barn and turned in time to see the driver get out of the truck. She practically threw her paintbrush at Christine and went on a dead run.

"Daddy!" Hannah screamed as she ran towards Mike, and he met her halfway. She threw her arms around him and he picked her up off her feet while they hugged. As desperately as Christine wanted to talk to Mike, have him hug and kiss her, she held back. Hannah deserved her private moment with her father. As Christine walked closer, she could hear both Mike and Hannah crying.

"I have missed you so much, bug. So much!" Mike said as he pulled back to assess Hannah. It was then that he caught sight of Christine. She held her breath for a moment, not knowing what to expect. He might reject her, but instead, he held his arm out for Christine. She didn't run like Hannah, but her feet carried her to Mike a little faster than normal, and she quickly found herself in his arms. He still hadn't released Hannah, but was also hugging Christine, and kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much." Christine said as she kissed Mike's cheek. She had thought about a kiss on the lips, but it would be presumptuous. He was probably only here for their girls. In any case, it felt good to have his arms around her.

"I've missed you too." Mike said. He didn't seem to have the same hesitation she had, because he bent down and gave her a long kiss on the lips. He finally pulled away, but only because Hannah was dancing around happily.

"We'd better go inside; Mom and Kaitlyn will be wondering." Christine said. She still had her arm around Mike's waist, and he had an arm around her shoulders. With the other hand, he grabbed Hannah's and they began the walk inside.

"Russ told me that this might be a bit interesting with her." Mike remarked.

"Daddy, Kaitlyn has really missed you, don't let her make you think she hasn't. She just acts all tough." Hannah said from Mike's other side.

"Hannah's right, Mike. I think a lot of it is a coping mechanism. She uses grumpiness to mask fear." Christine explained just before they walked into the house.

"I hope that's all it is. I don't think I could handle her rejecting me after all these years." Mike admitted. Just then, they came around the corner to the kitchen where Kaitlyn was helping Nancy cook dinner.

"Hey, look here. Long time, stranger." Nancy addressed her son-in-law with a grin. She had always adored Mike and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Christine was watching Kaitlyn and noticed how nervous she seemed. Was she afraid Mike would reject her too, due to her behavior before he left?

"Kaitlyn, its okay. Dad has missed you too. Just give him a hug." Christine told her quietly.

"But, what if he doesn't want me to?" Kaitlyn whispered.

"How about this, hug him and find out. I promise, he does." Christine told her and then pushed her towards Mike. As Christine expected, Mike pulled Kaitlyn into a bear hug and kissed the top of her head. She could see him whispering something in her ear but didn't know what it was. Kaitlyn was nodding into Mike's chest and had her arms wrapped around him. The way he cradled her, it reminded Christine of how he had been when the kids were babies. Gentle.

Dinner was a loud affair. Both girls were vying for Mike's attention, telling him about their schoolwork, the farm, Christine's furniture business, and numerous other things. Nancy would chip in, but Christine stayed pretty quiet, unless she was addressed. She was nervous that Mike would just take the girls and run. She had kept them away from him for years. She couldn't explain the kiss but knew it might have only been for show.

She did her chores by herself, to give Mike a chance to visit with the girls before bedtime. It did add another question. Where would he sleep? Kaitlyn and Hannah shared a room, Nancy had her own on the first floor, and Christine had what was the master at one point. She would sleep on the couch and let Mike sleep in her room. He was a guest after all, unless he had other ideas. Christine just wasn't sure she was ready for other ideas. They needed to talk.

By the time Christine got inside, Kaitlyn had already helped Nancy into bed, Hannah and Mike had cleaned dinner up and both girls were ready for bed. They gave Mike hugs and kisses, and he promised them he would be there in the morning. While he watched the girls fall asleep, Christine locked the house up, and made up the couch so she could sleep. She was just getting comfortable when he came downstairs.

"Chris, I can sleep on the couch if you want me to." Mike offered.

"Nah. You'd be uncomfortable all night and besides, you're the guest. It would be bad manners to make you sleep down here." Christine said as she sat back up. Mike sat down beside her and took her hand in his own.

"Chris, I know that we have a lot to talk about, but there is no point in neither of us sleeping. We can go upstairs and share a bed, and tomorrow, when we both aren't so tired, we can start sorting things out. I won't pull anything. I've been without for almost seven years, what's one more night?" Mike teased.

"Alright. I wanted to suggest it, but I didn't want to seem presumptuous, especially since I was the one that pushed for a divorce in the first place." Christine remarked.

"The one thing I ask is, can we put divorce talk on the back burner for a while? I have spent the last six years; looking, investigating, grieving and missing you. I don't want to jump back into a divorce. I was never on board with it, but to make you happy, I would have signed those papers. If there is any hope of this marriage surviving, we have to not allow that word in our vocabulary right now." Mike said firmly.

"Hannah might just get her fairy tale ending." Christine commented as they stood up and started walking up the stairs.

"Huh?" Mike asked, in obvious confusion.

"When we first come here, and even now, she was absolutely convinced that you would find us, and that you and I would work everything out. It almost become like a fairy tale with her and she's never quite given it up." Christine said.

"Well, I'm hardly Prince Charming, or whatever the hell I would be in a fairy tale." Mike said grumpily.

"No, more like the frog that turned into a prince after a kiss." Christine teased as they walked into the bedroom.

"Did you build this?" Mike asked as he looked at the bedframe. It was a little feminine, painted white, with white beadboard.

"Yeah. When I first started. Whoever lived here before, had a fully set up wood shop. It honestly become a source of income, but I enjoy it. The bathroom is over there, if you want to get ready." Christine said, pointing him towards the bathroom so she could change into her pajamas.

"Hey, I am really proud of you. I know its been difficult, but you have done so good. I knew you would, but I am still proud of you." Mike said before kissing her forehead. It was sweet and reminded Christine of what they had been like when they were dating and first married.

"Thank you. Russ told me you made Admiral of the Navy? Is that like SECNAV?" Christine asked.

"Kind of, but less political." Mike explained loosely.

"I don't guess I had ever heard of it." Christine admitted.

"It's a position that hasn't been around since World War II, but they resurrected it because SECNAV had no real military experience. I work on behalf of the Navy and Marines and work with the top brass in the Army and Air Force. We try to dumb it down for the SECNAV. When he first started, I had to explain to him how sonar worked on a submarine." Mike explained. He was obviously proud of his position, which led to another question. Would he stay?

"I see. Well, I have to be up at five to milk. I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed." Christine said as she pulled pajamas out of her dresser.

"To answer the question, you are afraid to ask, but the girls already have, I have decisions to make. I have gone as far as I can in my career, and I am not certain I could leave you all again. Just give me a bit of time to make those decisions." Mike said before kissing her hands.

"Alright. I just don't want to pressure you and then have you resent us." Christine said.

"I wouldn't. I've been without you all for long that resentment is another word not in my vocabulary. Now, lets get ready for bed?" Mike suggested. He pulled his pajama pants out of his suitcase and walked into the bathroom. While he showered, Christine changed into her pajamas and settled into bed.

Within just a few minutes, Mike came out of the bathroom and crawled in next to her. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and it was hard for Christine not to sneak looks. He had always stayed in shape, and there were plenty of new scars, but if Christine had been standing up, she would have been weak in the knees.

"You checking me out?" Mike teased.

"Maybe." Christine responded. She could feel her cheeks go red but turned over to shut her bedside lamp off. As soon as she turned back over, she found herself wrapped up in Mike's arms. Instead of fighting it, she just sunk in. It was the first time she had really felt normal for six years. Her family's survival wasn't completely dependent on her and she quickly found herself falling asleep in Mike's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Married into the Navy **

Chapter 10

Christine hadn't slept so well in years. Being in Mike's arms felt good and natural. She actually overslept, but for the first time in years, wasn't stressed about it. Mike got up with her and followed her into the barn. He was definitely not a farmer, but it was nice to have company and he did make an attempt to learn.

They milked the cows, fed chickens and Mike cut some firewood. By the time they walked back into the house, Kaitlyn and Christine's mom were awake, and Kaitlyn was fixing breakfast. Hannah was a little more a sleepy head, but according to Kaitlyn, was slowly waking up.

Kaitlyn loved to cook and had made a huge breakfast. For Christine, it felt so good to sit as a family and enjoy a meal. They talked about what they had to do that day and what was needed. Mike expressed needing some more appropriate clothing and boots, and so it was agreed that he and Christine would go into town and get what was needed. Always before, she dreaded trips to town, because of the long walk, but Mike had already mentioned taking his truck. He also insisted on getting a few groceries that Christine never bought.

The ride to town was quiet. She could tell Mike was taking in his new surroundings and gauging them. Christine could only hope that he found things to his liking. In any case, he held her hand on the console and once they arrived at the clothing store, sought Christine's opinion.

"You mostly want durability. I know fashion isn't your thing, but you at least want it to hold up. Try these jeans and those button downs on." Christine said as she handed Mike the jeans and plaid shirts.

"I hate shopping." Mike said as he walked into the fitting room. While he was trying the clothes on, Christine found a few more items; heavier socks, t-shirts, and a few more button-down shirts. They were at a farm and ranch clothing store, and as Christine looked through the clothes, she found a blouse she really liked a lot. It was a little filmy but was a pretty floral design. Something she would never buy for herself, because she had nowhere to wear it to. "That's pretty. The blouse." Mike said as he came out with the clothes in hand.

"Did the clothes fit?" Christine asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Do you want that blouse?" Mike asked. He was not easily deterred.

"Its pretty but I have nowhere to where it to. No need for it." Christine told him. Mike looked at her for a moment, and then plucked one of the blouses off the rack.

"Is this the right size? It's a large." Mike asked.

"Mike, no. I don't have the money for that." Christine argued.

"I didn't ask about money, I asked about size. I have the money and it is high time that I bought you something. I can't imagine buying flowers would be well-received, so a blouse is practical." Mike argued back. Christine made the decision to just let Mike alone. He was doing it because he cared.

"Alright, yes a large, but I need something to wear underneath. Its pretty sheer." Christine said as she picked up a white camisole. It was something she could wear under other things.

"Good. Do the girls need anything?" Mike asked.

"Hannah needs new boots, but she needs to try them on. I've guessed on her sizes, but she's hit a growth spurt." Christine remarked.

"Okay, I'll bring her into town this week. And Kaitlyn? Your Mom?" Mike asked.

"For Kaitlyn and Mom, its always kitchen gadgets." Christine told him.

"Perfect. I would like to make a point to bring both girls into town, just to have some one-on-one time with them, if you don't care?" Mike asked as they walked through the store to get to the cashier.

"Of course, Mike. You really don't have to buy this blouse. It's expensive. I have nowhere to wear it to." Christine said, and immediately got an eye roll from Mike. That was where Kaitlyn and Hannah got their attitude from.

"You don't currently have anywhere to wear it to. Doesn't mean you won't. Do you have anything to wear on a date?" Mike asked.

"No. But I don't foresee going on any dates anytime soon either." Christine answered. Mike just gave her a frustrated sigh.

"What if I took you out on a date?" Mike asked.

"Then, I suppose I would wear this blouse, but is it a date when a couple is married?" Christine retorted. They had arrived at the cash register but were waiting on another customer.

"I think so." Mike answered. They put the items down on the desk and Mike paid for everything. Christine noticed, he never even blinked at the total. Just paid and waited while the cashier bagged everything. It astonished Christine. They walked out to the truck and put everything into the backseat. As she climbed up into the front seat, she smiled over at Mike.

"Can I ask…you didn't even blink when the cashier told you the total and it was expensive…" Christine started.

"I haven't had a lot of expenses the last several years. I live in BOQ, when I am not deployed, so the only bill I have is my cellphone bill. I saved enough to buy the truck outright. And of course, with the promotions, comes a healthier paycheck." Mike explained.

"I see." Christine said.

"Chris, whatever happens between us, I will take care of you and my girls. I would prefer we fix everything and grow old together, but you have nothing to worry about." Mike told her.

"I know, Mike. It honestly feels like a huge weight has been lifted." Christine answered with a smile.

"Good, now let's find something to eat. We'll go grocery shopping later." Mike said as he pulled into a diner. It was the only one in town, but Christine hadn't had a meal out in years.

"A juicy hamburger sounds so good. I can have one at home, and in fact; I supply this restaurant with beef, but there is something about the grease from a restaurant." Christine remarked as they got out of the truck. She knew she should argue more, but it was easier to just let Mike do what he wanted. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy it.

"That does." Mike replied. He opened the door for her, and they found a booth. As typical, Mike opted for one facing the door and all access points.

Quickly, they had ordered. A bacon cheeseburger and French Fries for Christine, and a Patty Melt and onion rings for Mike. He also ordered a strawberry shake to share and was eyeing the dessert menu.

"Kaitlyn makes all the pies for here. And the bread and buns for the sandwiches. Mom helps her but since she had her stroke, its been Kaitlyn doing the baking. She loves it. Makes her feel like she is contributing; and she is. It helps a lot." Christine bragged.

"So, is there an aspect of this meal that you didn't contribute to?" Mike asked with a grin.

"The French Fries are ordered through a grocery company, and I sell them onions, but I think they have to order for the onion rings. All the pie fillings, breads, meats, and vegetables are farm-grown. My neighbor sells her goods here too. Usually just eggs though." Christine explained.

"I need to figure out a way to work out. In no time, I will weigh a ton if I don't." Mike remarked. It implied he would be staying.

"Are you going to retire? Or is too soon to ask?" Christine asked.

"I'm seriously considering it. Now that I have you and my girls back, I can't imagine leaving. I may have to go back to St. Louis for a few days or even a week or so until the paperwork goes through though." Mike said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Are you on vacation, then?" Christine asked.

"Yeah. I had a lot of time banked up, but I did leave them in a bit of a lurch. I noticed you have a house phone. My cell phone has zero service out here, so if you don't care; I might call in." Mike said.

"Yeah, that is perfectly fine." Christine said as their food appeared. The next few minutes, they didn't talk, except for Mike stealing French Fries and asking the waitress for items.

"So, when I have my time with the girls, is there anything you suggest? I've already figured out that Kaitlyn is a foodie, and Hannah likes art. Anything else?" Mike asked.

"Hannah enjoys reading too. She specifically likes history, so if you could find anything related to that, she would be thrilled. Mom might make her do a report, but you can work around that. As far as Kaitlyn is concerned, she does like to cook and eat. I honestly think she would be thrilled with a trip to a grocery store." Christine joked.

"And you?" Mike asked.

"Me what?" Christine responded.

"On a date. What would you like to do?" Mike asked. Christine thought for a second, and then smiled.

"Do you remember the night you asked me to marry you? We went for Italian Food and you lost the ring in the spaghetti?" Christine asked. Mike laughed in response.

"That was embarrassing but yes." Mike answered.

"And then we went for ice cream, went to Navy Pier and rode the Ferris wheel?" Christine said.

"I do remember, but I'm not sure the Navy Pier is even operating anymore. Do you want to go back to Chicago?" Mike asked, clearly confused. Christine reached over and squeezed his hand.

"No. Not particularly. I don't even care about the Ferris wheel. What I liked about it, was that it was not stressful. It was fun and lighthearted. I want some sort of a repeat of that. Not stuffy and boring." Christine explained.

"Do you remember what we did after we got back to your apartment?" Mike asked quietly. He had a grin on his face and Christine threw a napkin at him.

"Yes. And be quiet about it. My mom still thinks we waited until our wedding night." Christine said with a laugh.

"At least I didn't corrupt you until I put a ring on your finger. She also didn't know why we had such a quick wedding." Mike remarked.

"She's done the math since. I had Kaitlyn seven months after we got married. She has just turned a blind eye. You were going to marry me anyway, so it was hardly a shotgun wedding. I just wanted to wear my wedding gown before I got too big." Christine said.

"And here I thought she thought I was innocent and would have never led her daughter astray." Mike joked.

"I think she knew all along. We had fun, anyways." Christine commented.

"We did. Chris…I really want to get back there. To when we had fun, laughed and loved. I still love you, and that hasn't changed, but we stopped laughing and having fun. I want to go back to that. We've both had some experiences, good and bad; away from one another, but I am honestly sick of not having you. Or the girls, for that matter. I know a lot of this hinges on me, but I am fully committed to you." Mike said as he squeezed her hand on the table. Christine wiped a tear away and gave him a watery smile.

"That was all I needed to hear. I love you too. If you have to go back to work, we will be here waiting. However long it takes." Christine said. It was too far of a reach to kiss on the lips, but Mike kissed her hand and gave her a wink.

"I have a thought. If you are okay with it?" Mike said as he signaled for their ticket.

"What?" Christine asked.

"We get out of here. There's a hotel down the street. I checked it out yesterday because I wasn't sure what your response would be. Let's get a room for the afternoon. We can go grocery shopping later." Mike suggested.

"Mike, I'm not arguing but the house is five miles away." Christine said with a grin. She knew what Mike was suggesting.

"Yes, but what I have in mind; I don't particularly want to do with your mom and our daughters there in the middle of the day." Mike said.

"Alright." Christine agreed. Mike paid for their food and they made their exit. It didn't take long to get a room and Christine laughed as Mike let them into the room. "I just realized, I am wearing my cheapest bra and panties." Christine remarked once they were in the room and the door was closed.

"I really did not do this to worry about that. I would prefer you not wearing them." Mike said as he picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Through the kisses and the clothes being pulled off; Christine had to smile. It had taken a lot of years and a separation for them to realize they belonged together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Married into the Navy**

Chapter 11-1 year later

Christine smiled as she watched Mike and Hannah walking out of the barn. They were smiling at each other and were deep in conversation. He had retired from the Navy and moved to the farm. That wasn't a huge surprise, but the babies that resulted from that afternoon in the hotel room. Twins, Liam and Chloe had joined the family three months before. Christine had never expected to get pregnant at forty-two, but the babies had fulfilled a hole that Mike and Christine weren't even aware that existed.

Mike had had to do a few things before he retired, and barely got home before the twins were born. He had hated being gone but it increased his monthly income by over $1500. It was too hard to pass up, and he had done it with the understanding that he would be home before Christine had the babies. He made it by three days.

He adored the babies but spent a lot of time with the older girls. They worked the farm while Christine recovered from the difficult birth and took care of the babies. Mike and Kaitlyn had redeveloped a close relationship and Hannah had always adored her father. Her prediction of a fairy tale ending was coming true. Mike and Hannah walked in, and Liam gave his daddy a big smile. Christine's mom was holding a sleeping Chloe, so Mike immediately took Liam.

"How's Daddy's boy?" Mike asked.

"He nursed like a champ. Chloe did too." Christine answered.

"That's my kids!" Mike remarked. He gave Christine a long kiss before walking into the living room to try and put Liam to sleep. Liam was a little more demanding then Chloe, and a lot less patient. Chloe, on the other hand, was content to be held and as long as her diaper was kept fresh, Mike and Christine barely heard a peep out of her. She rarely cried.

Kaitlyn had recently started culinary classes at a nearby college and Hannah had entered regular school. It had been an adjustment for all of them, but it was actually Nancy that suggested it. She felt Hannah needed the social interactions, and Kaitlyn was much more outgoing. It wasn't like Mike and Christine minded, because they got to sample all of Kaitlyn's samples and were quickly becoming the parents of a very busy high school sophomore. Since Christine had home-bounded herself when the babies were born, Mike was the one to run after Hannah. Kaitlyn had bought a car with her earnings from the restaurant and with a little help from Dad, and drove to school, rather than staying in the dorms.

Kaitlyn walked in the door with a smile on her face. She was home for the weekend and would be trying all her new recipes while Mike and Christine took a date night. It was something they had tried to do at least monthly, but since the twins were born, hadn't accomplished it. Between their doting grandmother and sisters, it was finally time for a date night.

"Alright, I'm home! You guys get ready." Kaitlyn ordered.

"Hi, honey; how are you? How was your day? I hope good. Mom and I had a good day." Mike teased. Kaitlyn had his personality and his directness. She said what needed said and was done.

"It was good. We worked with knife cuts. Now, go get ready. I'll take Liam." Kaitlyn said as she took Liam out of Mike's arms. The baby fussed a bit but once he realized that it was Kaitlyn that had him, he gave her a big smile.

"Liam, it's your sister. You don't need to flirt with her." Mike said. He leaned over and gave Kaitlyn a kiss on the top of the head. They had rebuilt their relationship, slowly. Before Mike left, he had gotten both Hannah and Kaitlyn cellphones. If he was where he had cellphone reception, he exchanged text messages with them constantly, and they had their own little group chat that Christine was not a part of. He also called them frequently and once he was home, he spent a lot of time with both of them.

"Oh, he's fine. He's so much cuter than any of the guys at school." Kaitlyn said.

"Keep thinking that until you're fifty." Mike joked.

"You guys go ahead. Hannah, Gram and I have them. Mom, I put a dress on your bed this morning. You need to wear it." Kaitlyn said, rather forcefully.

"A dress? Kaitlyn, I appreciate it, but I don't have anything…" Christine started.

"Yeah, there's also shoes, and all the underthings. That was some awkward shopping. You guys need to get a room." Kaitlyn said.

"I doubt that we'll…" Christine started, but Mike interrupted.

"We might. Mom has enough milk pumped and frozen. If the babies absolutely hate the bottles, call us and we will come home, but otherwise, we'll make a night of it and we'll be home by lunch tomorrow." Mike answered before he guided Christine upstairs.

"I hate the idea of leaving them all night. They're only three months old." Christine said as she got undressed. She was still losing weight and was not thrilled with her body image. Thankfully, Mike didn't mind.

"They will be fine. Hannah and I already did the evening chores. I'm going to take a quick shower." Mike said. Christine followed Mike into the bathroom, but to do her make-up and hair. She just had her slip and camisole on.

"I just haven't even left the girls overnight, let alone the babies." Christine remarked. She had even had the twins at home, assisted by a midwife.

"Chris, you need this, I need this, and believe it or not, the girls do too. Your mom is here, and God knows she has experience with babies. She was a godsend when we brought home our older kids. Remember thinking we'd break Kaitlyn? They will be fine, and the girls will be fine. They might be a bit tired tomorrow because they aren't accustomed to three am feedings, but they will survive." Mike said as he stuck his head out of the shower curtain.

"I know. And I know I have to do this sometime." Christine consented before she began brushing her teeth.

"If it gets to bothering you too much, we'll head home, but I really want you to enjoy this. I have things planned." Mike said as he got out of the shower. He had his towel around his waist and had given Christine a kiss before walking into the bedroom.

She finished getting ready and walked into the bedroom to put the new dress on. It was a dark red, knee length dress. It fit like it was made for her and Christine loved it. There were ballet type flats to go along with it and Christine put on a necklace Mike had gotten her for their anniversary.

Mike was waiting for her downstairs and helped her into her coat, giving her a kiss beforehand. Christine kissed the babies, older girls and her mom. She was nervous about leaving them, but also knew that part of the reason that her marriage had come so close to failing before was because Christine hadn't liked taking date nights and time away from the kids. Mike was always good about planning things, but Christine always found an excuse not to go.

Mike drove them to a nearby city, and to an Italian restaurant. He held the door for Christine to get out of the truck and gave her his arm to help her across the icy sidewalk. They were seated quickly, and Mike ordered them a bottle of wine, while they looked at the menus.

"This manicotti sounds really good, but I really think I am going to get the sampler." Christine said.

"Why don't we order the appetizer they have with manicotti? I think I am going to go with the stuffed, fried ravioli." Mike suggested. They always ordered something different, so they could sample off the other's plate. Even when their marriage was on the rocks, it was a habit. The waitress approached, and they gave the orders, including the appetizer.

They kept the talk small, talking about the kids and Christine's furniture business. Mike was planning on taking the older girls for a weekend during the summer, separately. He and Hannah planned a camping trip and Kaitlyn wanted to go to St. Louis on a food tour. Christine wasn't sure what Mike had planned for the night, but she knew Mike had all kinds of plans.

"So, what now?" Christine asked as Mike drove.

"I remember how you like live plays. Believe it or not, there is a theater that just opened. The play is a bit questionable, and not at all romantic, but it's the thought." Mike answered.

"What's the play?" Christine asked.

"_Annie." _Mike said.

"Oh, I love that story! Perfect." Christine said happily. She was overplaying it for Mike's benefit, but she was thrilled, mostly because it was time with Mike. She really didn't care about what the play was.

"Good." Mike said. Christine did thoroughly enjoy the play, and then the ice cream after. She wasn't certain what else Mike had planned, but she was worried about the kids.

"Mike, if you don't care, I want to call home and check on the kids?" Christine asked and Mike gave her a smile before handing her his cellphone. She still hadn't gotten one but knew she would have to soon. On the second ring, Christine's mom answered.

_"The kids are fine, and you should be enjoying this time with your husband." Nancy said. _

_ "I am. I just wanted to check before we did whatever Mike has planned. How are the babies taking the bottles?" Christine asked._

_ "Liam is not loving it, but he is resigned that if he wants to eat, he needs to take the bottle. Chloe is fine. She just loves being held." Nancy explained._

_ "Maybe we should come home." Christine said. She noticed the pained look on Mike's face and squeezed his hand._

_ "Absolutely not. Liam will be fine. He won't starve to death and he is learning. You need this time with Mike." Nancy insisted. _

_ "Alright. Point made, but I do want you to call if there are any problems." Christine agreed._

_ "I will, but there won't be. Enjoy that husband and I love you." Nancy said before hanging up. _

"Mom is insistent that we enjoy our time. So, what's next?" Christine asked. It was getting late and she was tired.

"Hotel and it is much better than the last one we were at." Mike said as he pulled into a luxury hotel.

"I'm sure. I'm not hungry now, but I hope they have room service." Christine remarked.

"They do." Mike answered. They got out of the truck, and Mike got their bags and took her hand. They checked in and a bellhop escorted them to the room. It was much more luxurious than anything Christine had ever stayed in and there were flowers on the table, along with wine and chocolates.

"How did you do all this?" Christine asked as she smelled the roses.

"Being on the James gave me some sway. It wasn't too hard. Pink roses still your favorite?" Mike asked.

"Yes. This has all been incredible. Mike, thank you." Christine said as she gave him a long kiss.

"So, you have two choices, one is to get a full night's sleep, and the other is to not, but have a good night, nonetheless. Something we haven't done nearly enough of the past three months." Mike hinted and Christine laughed.

"I think I will take the second choice." Christine said with a smile.

"That was what I hoped for." Mike said before giving her a long kiss and backing her towards the bed.


End file.
